marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Surfer: Black Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Unidentified alien species Locations: * ** Timestream *** **** ***** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* **** ***** *** *** *** *** *** **** ** * Unidentified reality (Norrin dies alone) ** Items: * * * * Category:Cyttorak (Earth-TRN666)/Minor Appearances * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Recalling how he came to be trapped in the past in a terminally-weakened state, the Silver Surfer vows to stop Knull even if it costs him his life; implanting the light energy given to him by the cosmos into his chest and declaring he's done running. As the Silver Surfer flies straight at him, Knull - clad in draconic symbiote-armor and sitting astride an armored symbiote-dragon - brandishes All-Black. As the symbiote-dragon tries to devour him, the Silver Surfer leaps over it and sends his board along its underbelly. Passing over Knull and landing on his board, the Silver Surfer signals Ego the Living Planet, who engulfs Knull in a torrent of magma. Knull veers aside and chases the Silver Surfer, their clash causing the darkness tainting him to spread to cover almost his entire body. As Knull snarls that the Silver Surfer will serve as his knight, the Silver Surfer resists the urge to unleash the wrath of the universe on Knull, landing on the symbiote-dragon's back and transforming his board into a massive sword. As they duel, the Silver Surfer compares his board to All-Black, noting that the sound they make as they clash would deafen even gods. The Silver Surfer slashes Knull across his chest, but Knull retaliates by spawning tendrils of living abyss from his symbiote-dragon and snaring the Surfer. Snarling that he's had enough, Knull stabs the Silver Surfer with All-Black and drives him into the dragon's body. Restrained by tendrils of living abyss, his lungs filled with darkness, the Silver Surfer watches as Knull sinks into the symbiote-dragon and laments that he knows what must be done but that it will be his end. Retracting his helmet and wiping the blood from his face, Knull snaps at the Silver Surfer to stop struggling. Knull bares his face and snarls that the Silver Surfer's light belongs to him as he forcibly bonds a symbiote to him. The Silver Surfer - recalling a statement he'd once made - tells Knull to take it and expends the last of his Power Cosmic to create a star. Shrieking in pain and rage, Knull - his face transformed into a noseless fanged maw with a prehensile tongue, is ejected from the star and blasted across the cosmos. The Silver Surfer laments that this isn't nearly enough to kill the King in Black, only slow his crusade against the light, and that he must therefore find a way to bring balance between the light and the dark. Emerging from the star, the Silver Surfer drops to the surface of a barren world and extracts the power granted to him by Ego - noting that it was never intended to be a weapon or a destroyer like himself or Galactus. Manifesting the light as a group of small divine seeds - which he notes will be his ultimate legacy - the Silver Surfer plants them in the desiccation-cracked soil. Noting that the shadow of the past cannot be changed, the Silver Surfer declares that what can be done is find the light within oneself, nurture it, and share it with those still trapped in the darkness in the hopes of being forgiven for your past. As the seeds blossom into a resplendent divine flower, the Silver Surfer dubs the planet Zenn-La before his physical form crumbles and disperses across the cosmos. Disembodied, the Silver Surfer watches as the motes of his essence seek out the planets he had once watched die and bring life to them; marveling at the glacial peaks of Massikron, the beauty of the howling songs of the canid aliens of Elynore-143, and at last knowing why the aliens of Draven-Barr worshiped a silver god. As his death brings life to the cosmos, the Silver Surfer slowly reconstitutes his physical form and emerges into the present at the exact moment in time he was sent into the past - noting that his journey through time has not left him unchanged. Redeemed from his past sins, the Silver Surfer - his body now jet-black - watches as Stormbreaker emerges from the black hole's event horizon. | Solicit = • The final stand against Knull! • The Surfer’s severely depleted of his Power Cosmic, will desperate lengths force him to use his secret weapon and unleash a new horror upon the galaxy? • Trust us, you won’t want to miss this epic conclusion! | Notes = Continuity Notes * Donny Cates identifying Knull's weapon as All-Black the Necrosword on Twitter is a continuity error, as established that Knull didn't create his symbiote army and become their god until after All-Black had been stolen from him by Gorr. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included